Total Drama: Next Generation
by ghostgirl19
Summary: The teens of various Total Drama couples are now reliving their parents' legacies...on Camp Wawanakwa! Two changes are that it's hosted by Ryder McClain, and that they will compete to win one billion dollars! Some things will still be the same though. Drama. Some romance. Sneakiness. Carelessness of human safety...
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Total Drama or it's characters in any way.**

**Chapter 1:**

"Yo! Ryder McClain here on Camp Wawanakwa!" A man about 6's face pops onto a tv screen, staring you down with a happy smile, you feel like he's speaking directly to you. However where he's standing he's just talking in front of a small camera. The man backs up, and another camera follows his pacing on a sleek wooden dock, in the background a large island.

"So, you might be wondering who I am?" Ryder gives a devilish grin, his black eyes squinting in mischief, they match his coal black hair. "If you haven't already guessed, I'm the incredibly handsome and rich son of Chris McClain, former host of Total Drama! But, we're having a new season! A season of the teens of the couples you adored and shipped as a kid...or not because some may come as a surprise to you. Heh heh." He snickers with more mischief.

"Since dear old Dad's too old now...and balding haha...I've taken the role as this season's host! Seems fitting, since this is Total Drama: Next Generation. Now, just because I'm not Chris, doesn't mean I'll be any easier on this campers. I'll be even more tough on them than what their parents ever had to go through." Ryder stops in front of the 'Wawanakwa' sign on the dock.

"However, there will be a tiny change. This season, the prize will be ONE. BILLION. DOLLARS!" He holds up a suitcase full of the green stuff, a bills blow away in the breeze though. He quickly shuts it with a nervous look, but it turns into a grin. "Or...approximately one billion."

"Anyway, as usual the campers will be divided into teams, they will rest in run down cabins. Two for the girls, Two for the guys. There is no spa hotel or anything this season. Just to give them a small taste of the good ol outdoors!" Ryder gives an evil smirk. "However!" He perks up and raises his right index finger in the air, as if he's testing which way the wind is blowing. "The winning team and/or player will be given a prize. Up until the next challenge, they will receive top notch food, anything of their request, while the losers eat porridge. Gives them inspiration to win next time huh?" This time his eyebrows shoot up and down like a common villian.

"And the winners will also have an advantage for the next challenge. Moving on!" This time Ryder's face appears in front of a small space of land sectioned off, with tree lumps littering all around, with stones for a campfire complete with sticks inside. "The losers will have to take part in an elimination ceremony, where they will have to vote off one of their own, like past seasons. The players who are safe will receive a marshmallow, to symbolize their safety. Until next time that is, haha."

"A contestant who gets booted off will walk the Dock of Shame, and hitch a ride on the Boat of Losers, in homage to season 1. That player can not come back. EVER. And I never will let a person back on the show after they got voted off like how my Dad sometimes arranged it. When I saw they're out...THEY'RE. OUT. FOR GOOD. Unless if we have another season and the audience really wants to see them again."

"Okay you guys got all that? Good! Cuz it's time to meet the vict-I mean campers!" Ryder quickly collects himself after his 'mistake'. By this time he has appeared on the dock again with the island's sign behind him. Suddenly a boat pulls up.

"And here's our first camper, daughter of Mike and Zoey...Layla!" The boat speeds away to reveal a lightweight, 16 year-old girl about 5'5. She has chocolate brown eyes, the same as her mother's, and her hair is dark brown, like her father's. Her skin is neither pale nor really tan, but just in between. Her hair is up in a half-ponytail with the ends of her ponytail spiky, and her outfit consists of a casual light blue short-sleeved t-shirt, with red trimming on the ends of her sleeves and collar, along with blue jean capris with red flats.

Layla smiles brightly. "Hi Ryder! Nice to meet you!" Her tone is cheerful as she happily shakes his hand in greeting. "Layla! Glad to see you inherited your parents' nice attitudes. I wonder what else you inherited from them as well...?" Ryder gives her a shifty grin when her smile turns into a slight frown as her eyes slowly widen in obvious fear, quickly her feet became the most interesting things in the world. She's silent as she walks to the other side of the dock.

Another white speedboat approaches. "Now for our second camper, daughter of Gwen and Duncan, it's Raven!" The boat rides away and a 17 light medium-heighted girl steps into sight. Her black eyes scan the island, her midnight hair sweeping on her shoulder. Raven's pale skin shines a bit in the sunlight, her red lips are pursed in thought. Her hair is short, with red tips, all naturally pulled back. She's wearing a black tanktop with a red skull in the center, with black leggings and black and red combat boots.

"Ooh, seems that someone is as dark as their parents!" Ryder lets out a laugh but ceases his laughter immediately as Raven picks him up by his shirt collar. "Got a problem with that?" She hisses, inches away from his face. "Are me and my family not to your liking?"

"Uh-" Ryder coughs. "N-no! Of course not! They're both excellent people!"

"That's what I thought." She drops him and stands next to Layla, who's looking up at her in fear. Yet Raven gives her the tiniest hint of a smirk and an even faster playful wink, causing an end to Layla's worrying.

Ryder composes himself in time to introduce the next player. "Here's the spawn of Courtney and Scott herself, Susan!"

"Hey!" A ginger-haired 17 year old shrieks. "I am not spawn!" Her voice is whiny and snobbish. Next to Layla, Raven lets out a quiet snicker. Susan's black eyes were narrowed in annoyance at this man. How dare he call her spawn! She'll sue him when she becomes a lawyer one day. She fixes her hair in a huff, bangs swiping over the left side of her face, the rest of her hair going down to the middle of her back. Her clothes scream 'business' what with her white dress shirt/black blazer combo, with small black heels to match. You can tell she also has money too from seeing her pearl earrings.

Susan, still, disgruntled, stands on the other side of Raven. Her eyes widen when she gets a good look at the daughter or Gwen and Duncan, but turns away.

"Now for the son of the most conniving, despicable, manipulative-"

"Alright, that's enough!" A deep voice rings out. "Stop dissing my parents, just tell the people who I am, and get it over with!"

"Okay, okay! Sheesh! Son of Heather and Alejandro, Raul Burrosmuertos."

He chuckles a bit at the end and so do the three girls, knowing perfectly well what his last name means. Raul just shrugs his tanned toned shoulders. "It's a very honored and respected name in Spain. Go ahead, laugh all you want." His emerald green eyes haze over the girls, rating them in his mind. He had his eyes on the brunette next to a goth, and like his father was an expert at seducing women. He pushed a lock of unruly black hair out of his vision and began to approach her.

"Hola hermosa, me llamo Raul." His voice was deep and smooth as silk, his green eyes boring into Layla's chocolate ones. Her cheeks tinted a soft pink, but to his astonishment she hid behind Raven. Raven looked at her with shock but she only hid herself even more behind the goth. Susan just breathed annoyed and rolled her eyes. Raul walked away to stand next to Susan, smiling and shaking his head. This one was shy, so she'd be a challenge. Oh well, he can be patient. When he took his place he straightened his tight black shirt and jeans.

"Hmm, did I see some potential drama there? Anyhoo, here's the son of Leshawna and Harold, David!"

A boy appeared with brown eyes like his mother's but with red hair. He was slightly tan, but tall and skinny. He wore his hair cut short, typical fashion for boys. David wore a long-sleeved green shirt with a yellow star in the center. The look was finished with blue jeans and red converse sneakers. "Place is decent enough." He announced with a smirk after a look-around. "We're glad you're satisfied Dave!" Ryder rolls his eyes sarcastically.

David begins taking his walk next to Raul, only to be stopped by Layla who returned to her spot. "I like your shirt, it reminds me of Christmas!" David smiles and nods in thanks, and continues walking. This time when he stops at his place he is greeted by an ice cold glare from Raul. David just shrugs carelessly and looks away. The insult 'idiot' runs in his mind, in turn causing his lips to twitch upwards in amusement.

"Now for the lovely teenage beauty of Lindsay and Tyler, Trixie!"

A camera full-on ogled Trixie as she came in waterskiing from her boat from the feet upwards. With lilac purple and white converse sneakers, a denim short skirt, purple tank top that stopped just below her belly button, lightly tanned skin, brown hair and baby blue eyes, Trixie was a very attractive sight to see. David and Raul's mouths hung open in shock, the girls' eyebrows rose the tiniest bit.

Trixie arrived, and held her waterskiis close to her. "Hey Ryan!" She greeted with more cheer than Layla had. Ryder coughed. "Um...it's Ryder." Trixie looked totally lost. "Ryder McClain?" She shook her head no. "The son of Chris McClain?!"

The lightbulb went off. "Ooh yeah! Mommy and Daddy talked about Chris! He's mean.." She looked down but brought her head up to meet Ryder's. "But I'm sure you're nice though, cleaning up the camp just for us! We'll have a great time!" Ryder chuckled darkly as Trixie went to stand next to David.

**A/N: I'll introduce the other campers next chapter, that is if you guys want more of this. Please review, tell me your thoughts. However no flames please. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Omg thanks so much for the reviews, favs, and follows guys! :D This is my first Total Drama fanfiction, so I didn't expect chapter 1 to be that successful. Thanks for proving me wrong:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama in any way**

**Ryder: Last time on Total Drama: Next Generation! We met the devastatingly handsome host, me, along with 6 of our campers! Layla, Raven, Susan, Raul, David, and Trixie! And it was only the first episode when we saw a little drama unfolding...*camera flashes back to when Layla hid behind Raven* Why did she hide? Is **_**she**_** herself hiding something to avoid him like that? Or is this guy just a creeper? Anyway, did I see a future alliance between Raven and Layla? *camera flashes back to when Raven smirked and winked friendly at her* Find out who the next campers are and the answers to these questions, right now, on Total. Drama. Next Generation!**

**Chapter 2**

"Welcome back! We left off at introducing Trixie, so now it's time to meet our next camper!" Ryder gives the audience a smile on the dock, the others are still in their line on the opposite end. "Ladies and Gents, it's the son of Lightning and Anne Maria...Thunder!"

"BOOM!" A really tan tall jock yells out when the boat pulls away, revealing him. He's wearing a red t shirt with a flaming basketball in the center, along with running shorts and sneakers. His hair is glorious however, as the thick dark brown locks pile on his head.

"Thunder, really?" Susan whispers and rolls her eyes. Thunder heard her and practically ignored Ryder as he sauntered up to her. "You got a problem with the Thunder?" He hissed leaning close to her face. Layla, Raven, Trixie, David, and Raul all craned their curious necks to see this.

She scoffed. "Yes, I do. Who the hell names their kid Thunder? Well, I guess considering your Dad was named Lightning..." The camera quickly switches back to Ryder. "This should be good for ratings." He quietly snickers, the camera changes to the campers. Their eyes are all wide at Susan's braveness.

Finally it goes back to Susan and Thunder, who were staring each other down. Just then Ryder appears next to them. "As much as I hate to interrupt, I have to introduce the next camper." Thunder growls and takes his spot.

"Ok, it's the daughter of Dawn and B people, give it up for Sunrise!"

A girl appears with long pale blonde hair and sky blue eyes. Her skin is pale too. She's wearing a heather gray half-zipped hoodie, with the hood pulled up on her head. You can see she has a forest green t shirt on underneath. Her jeans are on the baggy side, yet on her feet with the jeans covering them, are black fashion boots with small wedges. Sunrise peeks up at everyone, for her head was down low, staring at the dock.

"Hey Sunrise! Cool name by the way!" Ryder encourages. She looks blankly at him for a moment, but her eyes widen in fear and she turns away. "Ok...awkward." Ryder looks to his left and right, as if he's going to freak out. Sunrise's lips twitch in slight amusement and starts to take her place next to Thunder. She stares at Thunder for a minute or two, causing him to look her way with a cocked eyebrow in question. She nods once, then goes about staring straight ahead. Thunder is left confused scratching his head wondering what the hell just happened.

"Okaaaayyy...now to Brick and Jo's son, Brandon!"

Brandon steps off the boat, wearing a classic navy uniform. You know, white outfit, black tie thingie (I honestly don't know what their actually called). The only thing he was missing was the white hat, revealing black well-kept hair. Midnight blue eyes took in surroundings, then focused on the host.

"Nice outfit Brandon!" He smiles and Brandon gives him a salute. "Thanks! I plan to be in the Navy when I graduate next year!" "Nice!" Ryder gives him a thumbs up, subtly dismissing him to meet the next camper. When walking to the opposite end he catches Layla's gaze. She blushes faintly and looks away, leaving Brandon smiling just out of pure content. When he disappears Raven smirks down at Layla. "What?" She asks innocently. "Nothing." Raven continues looking out at the sea.

"Up next on our countdown is son of Bridgette and Geoff, Ace!"

A boy with blonde hair who wore a sunset orange t shirt and blue jean shorts walked up to Ryder. "What's up?" He asked cheerfully and they fist-bumped. "Ace! Nice to see ya my man!" Ryder replied. "So, this is it?" Ace asked, taking a look around the island. "Sure is buddy! And for our next camper, daughter of Cody and Sierra...Roxie!"

Ace hardly had any time to take his place next to Brandon when Roxie came bounding up. "Oh my gosh I love Total Drama! Everyone was so amazing in it, and now I get to be on it!" Her smile stretched widely over her face, her dark blue eyes scanning exitedly over the other contestants. Her long brown hair was held back by a braid. "I know, isn't it great!" Trixie piped up, speaking or in this case squealing, from her place in the line.

Roxie ran over to Trixie and they immediately starting hugging and bouncing up and down. "EEEEEE!" They both let out the high pitched sound. Everyone was so stunned by two complete strangers doing this sudden act that they failed to notice a bit on the short side brown-haired boy walk up. "Eeeee." He immitated sarcastically waving his hands. At this everyone turned to look at him.

"The son of Noah...Jack!" The host supplied quickly.

Jack scanned his disinterested eyes over the players, shaggy brown hair almost in his face. His eyes turned to look at the island. "And this is where we're staying?" He asked, his voice just like Noah's. "No, it's your mother's house." Raven spat in Jack's sarcastic tone. Jack sauntered over to her. "Nice red hair dye original, do it yourself?" It was unbelievable how someone could speak like this repeatedly.

"Yeah, want some?" She grabbed him by the shoulder, whipped out a bottle of the very stuff and held it threateningly over his hair. Jack however wasn't fazed. "Yeah, can I have my hair back now?"

Raven relented and let him go, allowing him to walk next to Roxie, who by now was standing next to Ace. "And I thought I was sarcastic." Susan smirked. Jack saw this and grinned back at her, completing it with a sneaky wink.

"Now, the son of Beth and Brady, Danny!"

Danny stepped off the boat and onto the dock, giving a pearly white smile. He kept his brown hair in a gravity defying upward motion, and his eyes were onyx. Medium height also, his outfit consisted of a red polo with the collar flipped up, and black cargo shorts. Running sneakers finished the look. "Hey, how ya doin?" Danny asked casually, shaking hands with Ryder.

"Not too bad my friend, and yourself?"

"Really good, just the chance of owning a million makes me excited." He smiled and walked off.

"Daughter of Owen and Izzy...Lizzy!"

"Hey guys!" A slightly heavy Lizzie with flowing bouncing blonde wavy hair, waves crazily on the deck. Her bright green eyes dancing with excitement. Or craziness? It was hard to tell. "This is gonna be epic!" She squealed and clasped her hands together with a dazzling smile. "Mom told me a bear was here! Is it still here?! I can keep it as a pet!"

The campers looked at each other completely freaked out, Ryder shared his weirded out look with them. "Uh, yeah, Lizzie. The bear's here. Why don't you run along next to Danny for now and you'll see the bear later?"

She let out one final squeal and skipped next to Danny with her white wedges clunking on the wooden dock. Danny could look at her with amazement. He only saw a few handful of bubbly girls his whole life.

"Ok..with that over, let's say hello to Brittany, daughter of Justin and Katie!" Brittany came out wearing a short black skirt and navy top where the sleeves rested over her shoulders. She was perky and attractive, a perfect combo of her parents.

After her came Blainley and Ezekiel's son, Vlad, who was pretty weird to say the least. Dirty blonde hair hung in his face, most of it was covered by the baseball cap. He also wore designer clothing.

Then it was Dakota and Sam's daughter, Peach, who had long curly blonde hair and black eyes. She didn't say much, given that she paid all of her attention to her 3DS then to do introductions.

Then at long last it was the final contestant. The son of brainiac Cameron, Isaac, who showed that he was just...not as smart as his dad. He was average intelligence. Two differences between them was that he wore contacts instead of glasses and never lived inside a bubble. Plus he was the average weight of most males his age.

With every contestant on the island, Ryder announced it was time for the promo picture. It went along well, until the end when everyone fell into each other.

**A/N: Next chapter the campers get aquainted with each other, get settled in, formed into teams, and do the first challenge! **

**P.S. Anyone else out there a huge Mal fan? :D**

**P.P.S. I had to include a character like Noah, he's one of my favs! Just because I couldn't figure out a match for him, didn't mean I wouldn't have a son for him. (all other girls I thought of already had matches. I didn't want to pair him up with Staci, Satie, or Eva for examples) I love Noah's attitude and personality, so I had to put in a guy like him;) As always, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **

**doggyjunkie: heh heh;)**

**GlissPhantom: yeah, i wanted to create a pairing that no one would expect. just a totally random one for the heck of it XD and btw, i'm a huge Danny Phantom phan as well, hence why my name has the word 'ghost' in it :)**

**Ryder: Previously on Total Drama: Next Generation! We met the rest of the campers: Thunder, Sunrise, Brandon, Ace, Roxie, Jack, Danny, Lizzy, Brittany, Vlad, Peach, and Isaac. There were some 'friendliness' shown between Susan and Jack and Layla and Brandon. *camera flashes back to those moments* And some tension too...*camera flashes back to Susan and Thunder's stare down and Raven's threat to Jack* Will these campers be able to survive each other long enough for one of them to win the billion, or will everyone kill each other first? Who is on what team, and what's the first challenge? Find out right now, on Total. Drama. Next Generation!**

**Chapter 3**

"If you would all follow me." Ryder said with a smile and everyone did as he asked. He walked over to the cabins. "This is where you'll be sleeping! The ones on the right will be for Team A, while the ones on the left will be for Team B. There are two cabins each for each gender."

The contestants looked at each other. "So who's on which team?" Isaac asked.

"Excellent question. Layla, Raven, Brandon, Thunder, Lizzy, Ace, Isaac, Brittany, and Daniel. You are on Team A, now known as... the Rookie Raccoons!" Ryder announced.

"Yeah, BOOM!" Thunder cheered in excitement. Layla smiled brightly and turned her gaze towards one of the cabins she'd be occupying. Coincidentally Brandon lined up in her field of vision. He smirked at her, causing her to blush and look away. She was glad they were on the same team.

"Pity we'll be separated from one another." An alluring voice whispered in her ear. She turned shocked to see Raul standing a little too close for her liking. She crossed her arms and took a step back. "No pity at all." She replied icily. Layla had to get this guy away from her. Raul was too dangerous.

He chuckled but said, "Oh well, it'll be like Romeo and Juliet, two members from opposite sides falling in love. You'll warm up to me sooner or later." Raul grinned evily and walked away.

Layla breathed a nervous sigh. She couldn't let him get too close.

"Susan, Raul, Jack, Trixie, Vlad, David, Sunrise, Roxie, and Peach. You are formerly known as Team B, because now you're the Newbie Newts!"

"Newts?" Jack asked sarcastically. "Really?"

"Newts are creepy. Heh heh." Vlad uttered. The teens turned to look at him, including Ryder.

"Wow, that was weird." The host spoke after that awkward moment. "Anyway, run to the dock to retrieve your stuff, come back and settle in, then meet me back here in 15 minutes."

They all did as they were told, and soon were back to the cabins. For the Raccoons, Layla and Raven shared Cabin R:A and Brittany and Lizzy shared Cabin R:B. Meanwhile Brandon, Ace, and Isaac shared Cabin R:C and Thunder and Daniel shared Cabin R:D.

On the Newts side, Cabin N:A was shared by Susan, Sunrise, and Peach and Cabin N:B was occupied by Trixie and Roxie. For the boys, Cabin N:C held Raul and Jack, and Cabin N:D held Vlad and David.

When they emerged they were panting from running. "Glad to see you back! Now to continue on!" The players walked slower than before.

Eventually the host came to an outhouse. "And this is the Confessional! In there you can talk to the audience, of course they can't answer you back. Also you can just let out your thoughts, let something off your chest, plan something, I don't care really. Just use it, it's good for ratings."

The Raccoons and Newts smiled at each other. Using the Confessional is legendary on Total Drama.

"Moving on!" Ryder said and they continued walking until they came across a stage. "Welcome to the first challenge!"

"A stage?" Brittany asked puzzled.

"Yes! The first part of this challenge is for you to get to know one another, and perform a talent! And hopefully embarress yourselves heh heh." He smiled mischievously.

Layla gulped in fear. She couldn't do this.

"Um, Ryder?" She asked feebly.

"Yes Layla?" He replied in a bored tone.

"I can't go up on that stage, it's one of my...uh, biggest fears."

"Fine. If you don't go, it's an automatic victory for the Newts." Upon hearing this said team grinned towards each other, while the Raccoons glared threateningly at her. Excluding Raven and Brandon, who only looked at her with concern.

"Nevermind." She answered glumly.

"Very good. Now get backstage! The first team up will be the Newts!"

The Newts altogether received a score of 7. The most prominent acts were Raul's poetry recitation and Susan's debating skills. Now it was the Raccoons' turn.

Layla stood last in line, trying to figure out a way out of this. "Um, Layla?" She looked up and saw Brandon in front of her. Her eyes widened. "Uh, I know we hardly know each other, but we're on the same team, and uh, I hope you do good!" He chuckled nervously and looked back in front of him, leaving Layla with a tiny smile on her face.

**~Confessional~**

**Brandon: Jeez! I'm about to be a member of the Navy as soon as I graduate, and I get nervous around a girl I barely even know! What's wrong with me?!**

**~End Confessional~**

Everyone displayed great talents. Brittany modeled, Raven acted, Lizzy jumped everywhere, including swinging from the stage lights, Thunder flexed his muscles and lifted some stuff, Daniel juggled, Ace just talked about his surfing knowledge which didn't score that good, Isaac did a backflip, and Brandon shared his knowledge about the Navy, from weapons to boats themselves.

Overall, so far the team had a 7. Layla would be the deciding factor of whether they'd win or lose. She chewed her lip nervously. There had to be a way out of stepping on that stage!

"Guys, I can't!" She whispered to her teammates.

"Oh yes you can! Stop being a baby! Boom!" Thunder snapped and picked her up, then chucked her onto the stage. "Dude!" Brandon whisper/yelled with rage.

Now their attention was on Layla. In a heap on the ground she started gasping for breath, her eyes practically bulged out of her head. "What did you do to her?!" Brandon gripped Thunder's shirt collar, but put him down when Layla stood back up slowly.

Her hair was in a low sophisticated ponytail. The rest of the Raccoons looked on as she straightened up perfectly.

"We're waiting." Ryder said bored.

Layla opened her mouth, and to everyone's shock she began singing. And not just ordinary singing. Opera singing, with a voice like...well a man's.

_"Ah, bravo Figaro! Bravo, bravissimo; _

_Ah, bravo Figaro! Bravo, bravissimo; _

_a te fortuna (a te fortuna, a te fortuna) non manchera. _

_Ah, bravo Figaro! Bravo, bravissimo; _

_Ah, bravo Figaro! Bravo, bravissimo; _

_a te fortuna (a te fortuna, a te fortuna) non manchera. _

_Sono il factotum della citta, _

_Sono il factotum della citta, _

_della citta, della citta, _

_Della citta! _

_La la la la la la la la la!"_

Everyone's mouths were hung open. Layla bowed low, again like a man. "That made me get a tear in my eye. 10!" Ryder announced and clapped. Layla smiled a victory grin and strode back over to her teammates.

"Layla...that was amazing!" Brandon breathed.

"Layla? Excuse me kind patron, but you seem to have mistaken me for another. For I, am Erik!" 'Erik' spoke with a deep voice. Brandon looked at her strangely.

"Layla?" Raven asked and took her shoulders.

Erik gasped again and when he was done he shook his head, as if dizzy. His hair turned back into the half-ponytail hairstyle. "Guys? What happened?" Layla asked in her normal voice.

"You just sang opera." Brandon said blankly.

"And won for our team! Boom!" Thunder shouted and everyone cheered, except Raven and Brandon who were still concerned.

Layla chuckled nervous. "Uh, yeah! Of course! That's one of my talents! It's my uh, impersonation of an opera singer!" She looked to her right, hoping they'd buy it.

**~Confessional~**

**Layla: Crap, Erik came out. Well he isn't too bad to control. But still, now they'll get suspicious! Oh I hope they'll believe my 'impersonations' gimic.**

**~End Confessional~**

**A/N: I don't own the 'Figaro' lyrics**


	4. Chapter 4

**Markiplier's Fangirl: he's not the Phantom of the Opera persay, Layla's Erik personality is based off of him, like how Manitoba Smith is based off of Indiana Jones:)**

**Chapter 4**

"Well, since it's your first day, I'm going to be merciful and let this be your only challenge. But this is the only time I'll show mercy, for tomorrow is gonna be a lot harder, haha! Newts, see you at the elimination ceremony!" With that Ryder left the judge's desk and walked toward his living quarters.

The Raccoons cheered all the way back to their cabins, while the Newts glumly went to theirs. The ceremony wasn't for another hour.

"So, who's getting kicked off?" Susan got right to the point.

"We just got here! I don't know...then again, Vlad did recieve the lowest score for the talent competition." David replied a bit nervous.

"Hey! That was so rigged, I'm better than all of you! Ryder doesn't know talent when he sees it. So don't even try to vote me out, because you need me." Vlad moved his neck with sass to make his point, then walked into his cabin. The remaining Newts looked to each other, slow smiles creeping on their faces.

Welcome to your first elimination Newts! Not a great way to start off though. You better do better come next challenge. Anyway, I'm surprised. It only took me 5 seconds to count the votes. Anyway, the people who are safe and get a marshmallow are:

Susan

Raul

Jack

Sunrise

Peach

Trixie

Roxie

And the final marshmallow goes to...David!

"WHAT?!" Vlad stood from his stump. "You can't vote me out! Do you know who my mother is?! She'll sue you all! She'll get revenge on voting me out first, I'll-" He was cut off by Ryder slapping a piece of tape over his mouth, resulting in laughter from the now 8 member team. Ryder then proceeded to drag the squirming teen to the Boat of Losers, and it quickly drove off.

"Man, was that guy annoying and weird! First he acted creepy, then sassy?! Hm, oh well. Doesn't matter, since he's gone now. Who will be next to go? Will it be one of the Raccoons, or one of the Newts? Can the Newts win the next challenge, or will they be in a losing slump? Find out next time, on Total! Drama. Next Generation!

Early the next morning, Layla awoke. This was everyone's day off, tomorrow would be the next challenge. Quietly so not to disturb Raven, she got dressed, grabbed a basket and walked out of the cabin. Next, she went to the Mess Hall to grab some good food, since her team did win. The chef was named Chef Helga, she wasn't Chef Hatchet's daughter, he never had kids. Fortunately, Helga was a much better chef than Hatchet.

With her picnic basket in tow, she walked to the calm beach. Smiling, she took out her blanket and spread it over the soft sand. She spread out her food, but when she went to take a sip of her soda she almost choked on it...there was another person sitting on a rock a few feet away from her. Layla looked closer and recognized her as Sunrise, one of the members of the opposite team.

Layla didn't let that stop her from being friendly. Besides, come the merge, she'll need allies. "Hey!" She said to her. Sunrise's head turned around and looked at her in surprise, like she didn't know she had company. Sunrise tilted her head confused. "Would you like to join me?" Layla asked. Sunrise smiled warmly and nodded, walking over to her.

"You can have anything you want." Layla encouraged as Sunrise looked over the food. She settled on a bowl of cereal. She then helped herself to a plastic bowl, milk, and spoon. When she was done, she smiled at the girl in front of her. "So...nice to meet you." Layla said, trying to start a conversation. But the girl only nodded and smiled in return.

Silence. Layla tried again. "Do you like it here?" Sunrise again nodded. "I'm sorry, but is there a reason you don't talk? No offense. It's just that I want to become better acquainted." Layla hoped she wouldn't get mad, she tried to be as nice as possible.

Instead Sun smirked. She put down her bowl of cereal and placed a hand on Layla's arm. Layla looked at her confused, then it dawned on her when Sun took her hand away, smiling and nodding in satisfaction. "Right! You're B and Dawn's daughter. I'm so sorry, I forgot! And you read aura's, don't you? And you're silent, like B, right?"

Sun clapped happily. She then took out a pad and pen from the basket. She scribbled for a few seconds, then handed it back to Layla.

_Yes, you're right. I'm sorry, it's just that silence is in my nature. And by the way, you're aura is pink with a tint of dark purple. A very stark contrast. Well, your aura anyway._

Layla looked confused. "What do mean by 'my aura anyway'?"

Sunrise only winked in response, then put down her cereal bowl, which was now empty. She then strolled back to her cabin, leaving Layla very confused, but also feeling a sense of trust toward Sunrise.

In the Mess Hall later on that morning, all the campers went for their breakfasts. Of course the Newts only got porridge, while the Raccoons got delicious food. That only gave them ambition to win the next challenge. The most notable seating arrangements were Susan sitting next to Jack, and Layla sitting next to Brandon...with Raul watching their every move from his table.

Susan was a bit of a control freak, but strangely she loved Jack's sarcasm. It didn't help that he was cute too.

"Y'know, you'd think they would let us all have good food and decent living arrangements." Susan rolled her eyes.

Jack did the same. "He's the son of Chris, what do you expect?" They started laughing.

Layla and Brandon were in conversation too. "I like waffles too!" He said happily but then got annoyed when he was hit in the back of the head with a spoon. "Ow!" He complained and turned to the direction of where it came from. Raul was eating his food rather quickly now, with Trixie and Roxie talking up a storm.

Layla narrowed her eyes in Raul's direction, but didn't say anything. Instead she wondered what his aura was.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: yay more reviews! thank you! :D and also a big thanks for the follows and favs! **

**Guest: Landon...I like it:) and I'm glad readers seem to like this couple:) And Raven was there, it's just hard to include everyone, there are so many contestants who need screen time. **

**thehugbandit: Thank you! :D**

**GlissPhantom: I love the spoon part in TDROTI, so I wanted to have a moment like it. But I loved Chester's reaction in the original XD**

**Okay, I feel I should talk about the finale of TDAS. There are a lot of mixed feelings about it, but I generally liked it. I thought it was really good. However, I had 2 problems with it. You can probably guess what they are. Yep, the island sinking, and the damn reset button. **

**So, Camp Wawanakwa sunk to the bottom of the ocean. I know that Season 6 is supposed to take place on a new island, but did they really have to SINK Wawanakwa?! C'mon, couldn't the writers decide they just simply move to another island, without destroying the first one? The only good/funny parts about it were the crazy squirrel holding up the earth exploding sign and the Titanic reference (the butler playing the violin). I actually cried a bit. I remember first watching TDI and seeing the contestants introduced...Courtney was my favorite (y'know, before she turned into a total b*tch. Sorry Courtney fans) I also liked Duncan, Noah, Owen, and Izzy. So many good memories, (sigh), I'm really going to miss that place. Well, I guess in this story I have to make this take place on a REPLICA of the original island. **

**Now, the reset button. WHY?! Why that?! Why couldn't the writers just get Mal to be knocked out so that Mike and the other personalities could defeat him inside Mike's mind? Or make Mike and the others summon Mal somehow inside Mike's mind, fight him, and defeat him like that. I don't see the point of all the personalities dying. He's MULTIPLE Mike, not SINGLE-MINDED Mike. Yes, I understand in all technicality it's good for his MPD to be cured, and that he's left with the alters' skills. But...it still gets me sad :( It's not the same. We'll never hear Manitoba Smith's (my 2nd fav personality btw) Australian accent again, or see him in his hat finding treasure or finding the path to that treasure. Never again will we see Svetlana, or hear her voice. Or see her perform flips, spins, etc. (I know Mike has her abilites now, but it's not the same). Not once will we hear Vito's accent or see his abbs, or see his suaveness. We'll never be able to hear Chester's complaints or impatient attitude. Lastly, Mal. He was my favorite personality. His evilness, cunning, manipulative ways got me to love him. I know he trapped Mike and the alters inside his mind but...I still became a huge Mal fan. Besides, his voice is simply attractive. Deep, and sometimes words seem to just roll smoothly off his tongue, especially when he says 'perfect'. Plus I loved when he whistled the tune In the Hall of the Mountain King!...I already miss them :(**

**Besides those, I loved that Owen made an appearance and had the last line, Alejandro and Heather kissed and started dating, and that Mike and Zoey finally kissed! I waited so long and it finally happened! Yes! Mike and Zoey are my fav characters and couple, (Mike is my all time favorite though) so I was especially happy with that. **

**In conclusion, please leave reviews readers, and also tell me what you think of the finale! I look forward to reading your opinions!**

**Ok, that's the end of the speech. I don't own Total Drama at all, or In the Hall of the Mountain King. (I mentioned it, so I felt I should say I don't own it)**

**Chapter 5**

The next night, Ryder called the remaining 17 players to the edge of the woods for the next challenge.

"A challenge in the dark Flynn?" Trixie asked timidly, while Raven rolled her eyes at her cowardice of the dark.

"It's Ryder, Trixie," He groaned. "But yes, it's in the dark!" He held up a flashlight underneath his face and laughed maniacally, causing the contestants to look at each other uneasily.

"Moving on!" He put the flashlight away. "This challenge is a scavenger hunt. Each team will be given a list of items to find in the woods. The first team to find all their items and make it to the finish line with all their players, wins! But be warned...the woods has a lot of..surprises in store muahahaha! Raccoons, since you won the last challenge, you get a minute head start!" A screen appeared, showing a clock and a shot of the island, where a red line was located near the edge, signaling the finish line.

Said team cheered, while the other team groaned in disappointment. "By the way, there is a crate of flashlights and another of fireflies in a jar in the woods, find either crate and it's yours. First come, first serve."

Ryder then proceeded to hand a member of the Newts and Raccoons their lists. On the Newts' side, David held and quickly scanned the list. "Hm, this doesn't seem so hard." He mused.

For the Raccoons, Lizzy held it. "Ooh, a bear! Let's find it!" She smiled madly. Before the others could say anything, the host shouted "GO!", to which Lizzy ran away with the list. "Lizzy! Come back!" The others shouted trying to catch up with her.

When the minute was up, the Newts started. "Okay, first on here is an acorn in a tree hole...simple!" David stated and started to climb up a tree.

Sunrise looked up uneasily at the tree.

"Shouldn't we look for flashlights first?" Jack asked, as if it was the first obvious thing to do.

"It's not pitch black out, I can see a little. Besides, anyone can reach their hand in a tree hole and OWW!" David pulled his hand out to reveal an angry squirrel. His fingers were still in it's mouth, still clutching the acorn. Sunrise frowned and shook her head.

**~Confessional~**

**Sunrise: *takes out pad and pen, then scribbles quickly on it, then shows the camera***

_**I had a bad feeling about that tree. It's aura just spelled trouble.**_

**~End Confessional~**

"You were saying?" Raul asked smoothly with a smirk.

"Shut up Donkey Boy!...Idiot." He muttered the last word, it went unheard. But 'Donkey Boy' was furious. "It's a respected name!" He shouted.

"Whatever." Jack rolled his eyes, a disinterested look on his face.

Raul scowled. "Look, if you all are going to stand here wasting time, I'm going to do something more important." He walked away from the team, which was trying to get David's hand free, even Peach who put down her video game to help.

"Lizzy slow down!" Daniel yelled, loudly panting. "You are such a baby! You don't see me complaining, BOOM!" Thunder snapped back. Lizzy's laughter could be heard in front of them.

Daniel sighed in frustration and continued running. Finally, they all caught up with Lizzy. "There it is!" She whispered excitedly, pointing a finger towards the sleeping bear. "Let's get it!"

"Hold on, we need a plan." Ace held up his hands as a signal to 'stop'. "I think we need flashlights first. That would help our sight."

"I'll go see if I can find them!" Layla whispered and started to walk away, but Brandon stopped her by placing a hand on her arm. "Guys, she can't go into the woods alone. I'm going with her." Layla blushed, while Raven smirked knowingly. The pair then walked away together.

"Where do you think they are?" She asked once they were alone. "I'm not sure. They could be anywhere." He sighed. Layla spotted a cave. "I'm going to check in that cave over there, you can search around it."

"By yourself? Are you sure?" He asked with doubt. "Don't worry, I'll be fine!" She smiled and went inside the cave.

It kept getting darker and darker. "How am I going to find the crates if I can't see anything?" She murmered aloud. "Hm, well what do we have here?" A smooth voice sounded. Layla tensed, she knew exactly who that voice belonged to.

"Leave me alone will ya?!" She said into the dark. Raul chuckled. "Now why would I do that, when I'm finally alone with you." She felt a body slamming against hers against the cave wall, her breathing hitched.

"Listen, we hardly know each other! This shouldn't happen!" She tried desperately before...something triggered.

"Now why shouldn't it? It was love at first sight! I know you were only using that sailor to get me jealous." He started kissing her neck. Against her will she gasped, eyes bulging out.

"Oh yeah, that's it." She whispered silkily. Raul stopped for a moment in shock, but grinned. "I knew I'd be able to change your mind Layla."

"Layla? My name's Candy!" She replied.

He was confused for a minute, but ignored it and moved to her lips, to which she fully accepted.

**~Confessional~**

**Raul: Hm. Candy huh? Oh well, I'm okay with whatever got me that amazing make out session.**

**~End Confessional~**

Meanwhile Brandon stumbled upon a crate a little ways from the cave. "Yes!" He exclaimed and opened it, revealing 9 flashlights. He took one and carried the crate back to behind the cave so Layla could help carry the rest of the flashlights back to their team.

He looked around for her, but she was nowhere to be found. "Layla?" He asked into the night, no response. "She must still be in the cave." He went and got another flashlight, then began walking in the cave, the light from the flashlight leading the way.

He eventually came across a couple kissing. "Um, guys? Sorry to interrupt your um...session, but did you see a girl.." Brandon realized it was Raul and Layla. They had their backs turned.

"Hey!" He shouted with anger, and finally they seperated and looked at him. Layla's hair was straight down and slightly messy, so was Raul's. He smirked at Brandon in victory, while Layla, or Candy, had her arm draped around Raul's neck and leaned into him.

"Layla, what are you doing?" Brandon asked, only now his anger was mixed with sadness and a twinge of jealousy.

**~Confessional~**

**Brandon: I can't believe she'd kiss him! I thought she liked me! *sighs* Guess I was wrong.**

**~End Confessional~**

"What's it look like Mr. Clean-cut? We were trying to make out, until you rudely interrupted us. And the name's Candy!"

He tilted his head in confusion. "Layla..." He went over and pulled her arm to get her out of Raul's hands. At his touch she gasped again and once again her eyes bulged out. Her hair returned to it's usual hairstyle. "Huh?" She asked and looked around.

She saw Raul frowning and Brandon holding her arm with a disbelieving and saddened face. When she caught Raul's eye he smirked again.

**~Confessional~**

**Layla: Oh no...Candy came out. Ugh, she's very hard to control. And now Brandon suffered because of it. Only because he was thinking that I was wasting time for our team. He couldn't have been genuinely hurt, right? He doesn't like me like that...right? *face turns red* I'm sure he only thinks of us as good friends! Well...if he thought of us as possibly something more that's over, thanks to my freaking MPD. And it's only our third day here! **

**~End Confessional~**

"Let's get out of here, player." Brandon growled and dragged her out of the cave. He meant it in two ways, and Layla gasped in shock.

**~Confessional~**

**Layla: *sighs* I deserved that. I should've done something to make sure Candy wouldn't come out. It's all my fault.**

**~End Confessional~**

Once out he threw the other flashlight at her, she barely caught it in time. "Let's get moving Recruit. Help carry these." He dragged the crate back and held some flashlights, leaving some for her to carry.

They started back to their teammates. "Brandon, I'm sorry-" She started but he cut her off. "No talking Sailor!" She was clearly taken aback at the harshness, but at the same time she wasn't all that surprised.

"But I didn-" He cut her off again. This time he leaned close to her face, his face the picture of anger. "What part of 'no talking' do you not understand? Can you not follow simple orders?" This time she scowled back. "Treat me like a teammate and not a member of the Navy!"

He turned away from her without a word and soon they reached them. Only this time, they had several items...and Lizzy was restricting an angry bear.

"What happened to you two?" Isaac asked annoyed.

They only growled and turned away from each other.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Guest: Yeah, I'm gonna make Landon the official name:) I give credit to the Guest who came up with it. **

**Chapter 6**

Meanwhile the Newts already had David's hand free and found some items.

"Where the hell did Donkey-Boy go?" Jack grumbled. "We need a full team if we're gonna win this."

"We can do without him. If he wants to go who knows where, then it's fine by me." Susan replied.

"But we have to find him! He's the son of Alejandro and Heather! One of the best Total Drama couples!" Roxie started flailing her arms to emphasize her point.

"Who cares? Besides, he abandoned us when my hand was trapped in that squirrel's mouth! Now what's next on this list?" David muttered and saw the last item. The Yeti.

"The Yeti?!" He screeched in disbelief.

"What?! It'll be impossible to catch!" Susan added. Even Peach looked up from her game in shock.

"Not impossible. Zoey managed to catch him in Total Drama's fifth season!" Roxie declared, grinning in victory.

"Not really. She just lured him to the area where the others had to meet up if they wanted to win." Jack said.

"Well, whatever. Let's just find it." David announced. They all agreed (Roxie reluctantly) and set out.

Layla had her arms crossed with a scowl as she followed behind Isaac, who was leading. Brandon was in the back, doing a similar pose and facial expression.

"Hey, what happened between you guys?" Raven whispered to her, noticing the tension.

"With who?" Layla replied, acting oblivious.

"You know damn right who I'm talking about. Now what happened?"

"Nothing happened."

"Really? Then how come before you guys were head over heels in love and now you both hate each other?"

Layla's face flushed. "I-we never felt that way! And besides, I don't hate him." Her face softened.

"Why can't you just tell me what happened? We're friends, aren't we?" Raven asked.

Layla smiled. "Yeah, we are. Well..." She lowered her voice so only Raven could hear. "I looked in a cave for the flashlights and Raul turned out to be in there instead. And well...I uh, got too much into one of my characters, Candy, and um...kissed him. Brandon caught us and now we're both mad." She didn't want to go into details.

Raven's eyes widened and she gasped. "You-you k-kissed him?! That's a little overboard for acting don't you think?"

She sighed. "Yes, I know. I have to tone it down."

"You better." Raven agreed and they stopped talking after that.

Soon they came to a dead end. "A dead end?!" Ace groaned. "You gotta be kidding me!"

Thunder opened his mouth to complain but was interrupted with a loud hiss.

"Tell me that was the bear." Daniel said nervously.

"Sorry Dan! Petunia here didn't utter a peep!" Lizzy smiled with overhappiness. When the bear heard his new name his black eyes widened.

Everyone started to head out of the entryway when a HUGE spider blocked the exit. "Aah!" They screamed in fright and backed up against the rock wall.

"How are we gonna get out of here?!" Brittany asked, she looked almost ready to panic.

"Someone's going to have to distract it." Brandon reasoned.

"But who? Thunder's not risking it, he's got a basketball game to win when he gets home! BOOM!"

"So who wants to do the extreme stunt of distracting a huge possibly poisonous spider?" Raven asked lightly, almost sarcastically.

At this Layla gasped, she stood up straighter in a more confident manner. Her eyes sparked with energy and her hair was up in a high ponytail.

"I'll do it!" She announced. "Nothing's too extreme for Fiammetta!"

Everyone looked at her strangely, but encouraged her to go on. All except Brandon and Raven, who only stared at her even more confused.

**~Confessional~**

**Brandon: First Erik, then Candy, and now Fiammetta?! Who's next?!**

**Raven: Well, I don't really count that as toning it down, but hey, at least she wants to save us.**

**~End Confessional~**

Fiammetta stepped in front of the frightened teammates. She still wore her smile of confidence.

"EXTREME!" She screamed and leaped on the spider, immediately unleashing punch after punch and kick after kick.

The rest of them could only stare.

**~Confessional~**

**Brandon: O.O Damn.**

**Thunder: Man, I didn't know the girl had it in her. BOOM!**

**Lizzy: Crazy's my thing! But she did save us, so I'll have to let this one slide.**

**~End Confessional~**

Fiammetta dragged the unconscious spider back to the other contestants. "This one's a real beaut! Sure put up a fight!" She started stroking the giant spider's head.

**~Confessional~**

**Brittany: How could she touch that thing?! It's a freaking spider! Gross!**

**~End Confessional~**

"Well, let's head out, we don't want those Newts winning now do we?" Fiammetta stated and they all started exiting the dead end. Daniel looked down at the list and chuckled. Sure enough, a giant spider was on it.

When they got to the finish line, they heard Ryder's voice. "And the Rookie Raccoons win! Again!"

The team cheered while the Newts who just got to the finish line groaned, including Raul. Behind them was a VERY angry Yeti.

"You guys didn't knock it out or something?!" Ryder exclaimed and flinched.

"How could we?! We could barely get close enough without one of us getting killed!" Susan shouted in frustration.

The Yeti's screams made them all look toward the running creature again. It was at this time the spider began to move in Fiammetta's grasp.

It gave a soft but harsh hiss and tried to squirm away. "Good idea girl!" Fiammetta said. "Go get him!" She heaved the spider up in the air with amazing strength and threw it at the Yeti. The result was the Yeti running away in fear with the spider crawling after it.

"Now that that's over. Newbie Newts, I'll see you guys at the elimination ceremony!" The host grinned and walked away.

The Losers went to prepare to vote while the winners walked to their cabins. While on their way Fiammetta accidently brushed up against Brandon's shoulder. She gasped and slowly blinked her eyes. "Huh?" Layla asked confused. "Did we win?"

"Yeah, we won." Brandon muttered bitterly. "Though some of us more than others." He stalked back to his cabin leaving her wondering how the hell she was going to fix this.

"Newts! Welcome back! But seriously, you have to start trying! Anyhoo, the people who are safe are...

Susan

Jack

Trixie

David

Sunrise

and Roxie." They each caught their marshmallows.

"Raul! You're on the chopping block for abandoning your team! Peach, you're on the chopping block for hardly ever putting down your game. And the loser going home tonight is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Raul looked a bit confident, while Peach still continued her game.

...

...

...

"Just announce it already!" Susan cried impatient. Ryder rolled his eyes. "It builds up suspense. Fine, the one going home tonight it Peach!" Raul smirked as he caught his marshmallow.

"ME?" Peach stood from her stump. "But I have expert reflexes! Hand-eye coordination!" She continued listing all her gamer qualities, even as Ryder dragged her to the Boat of Losers. It pulled away quickly.

"And another one bites the dust! Sixteen contestants left! Who will go next? Who else will Drama claim as it's next victim! Find out next time, on Total. Drama. Next Generation!"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry readers, I've been pretty busy and lazy :/ but it's Christmas break, which means I'll have a lot more time on my hands so I'll be able to make more chapters! :)**

**Chapter 7**

The next day, Daniel decided to take a walk in the woods, to clear his mind a bit. He couldn't believe he almost got killed by a bear and a spider, in only one night! Thank God for Lizzy and Fiammetta...or was it Layla?

He didn't really bother his mind with the whole 'Layla, Erik, Fiammetta' situation. After all, she said Erik was a 'character' of hers, so Fia must be too. She's only acting.

However, Lizzy was a different story. He admired her craziness and bubbly-ness. He also loved her bright green eyes and how she wasn't skinny or chubby/fat, but just right. He would never be bored with her around.

But he was still frustrated. A wild spirit like her would never settle with casual common boys like Daniel, right? As if a calling from the gods of fortune, he heard her voice. "Hey Dan!"

He chuckled as a roar of a bear was heard soon after. Well, not just any bear. It was _Petunia _now. In a little clearing up ahead, he saw them both. Lizzy was hugging Petunia tightly around the neck while he only growled tiredly. Daniel guessed he must've given up on escaping by now.

He went over to them. "Hi Lizzy...Petunia." The bear glared daggers at him at the name. "Petunia! Don't be mean to Danny over here, he's nice!" Lizzy scolded with a wag of her finger. Danny smirked.

"So how are you Lizzy?" He asked, trying to keep a light atmosphere.

"It's going great! Me and Petunia are bonding, I found out she likes tea!" She clapped her hands happily. Danny raised his eyebrows at her statement, wondering how the hell did she find out the bear liked tea...or if it even did and Lizzy was just making it up?

She skipped over to Danny and took his wrist. He fought back the warmness growing in his cheeks. "Come on! I'll show you all the tricks I taught her!"

Meanwhile Susan held a notepad, reclining lazily on her bunk. "We can't lose again!" She said to herself angrily. "I want that top notch food! Hell, even the dirt is better than porridge!" She suddenly glanced around uneasily, hoping no one heard. She knew that no one else was in the cabin, but she still had her heartrate go up for a second.

She stared at the blank notepad. Susan needed a plan if she was going to win, but for now she had none. She tossed the notepad and pencil aside, thinking that a walk would be able to help her think.

Susan thought about going to the forest, but ultimately decided to go to the beach. Once there, she thought about possible alliances on her team. She sighed, she deemed them all useless. Well, there was Jack...

"Having fun watching the sand?" A slightly amused male voice asked from behind her. Susan turned her head and...well speak of the devil.

Jack made his way to sit beside her. With a hand he pushed back a lock of dark brown hair. "Well this is exhilerating isn't it?" He asked sarcastically.

Susan narrowed her eyes. "I was just thinking. This is a competition remember? I wanna win this thing, and thinking about strategies always helps."

"So did you think of anything?"

She bit her lip. Jack smirked. "That's what I thought."

Susan opened her mouth for a retort but he cut her off. "Listen, this is what? Our fourth day here? Only two people have been eliminated so far. Relax. It's too early to be going all 'General Badass'. Wait until the number of us here dies down, then you can start thinking of ways to win. Besides, the longer we're here, the more you can find out about everyone. There's the basic info, then there's _the_ info. Know it, utilize it, win it."

After his speech, Jack laid down on the sand with his arms comfortably behind his head. Susan was speechless for a couple minutes. She ended up shrugging her shoulders and laying down next his form.

"So, when's your birthday?"

He laughed. "That's not the kind of info you need to win something."

"I don't want you to go home! I just wanna know more about you!" She stopped, thinking of the way that sounded as she felt a blush coming on. She turned her face away to try and hide it. "Y'know...friend-wise."

However he saw it and immediately a cocky smirk appeared on his face. Jack managed to wipe it off once Susan turned back to face him. "It's March 27th. And yours?"

"June 20th."

Layla and Raven were in their cabin playing 500 Rummy. Raven was happily winning, Layla was depressed.

"Hey, don't be a sore loser!" Raven chided her. Layla gave her an angry glare. "It's not the game!" She put her cards down on the table and walked to the window. Her friend let out a breath through her nose, aggravated.

"Listen Layla, this can't still be about 'him' is it?"

She said nothing. Raven spoke again. "Just tell him you're sorry!"

"I tried! He won't listen!"

"Well make him!"

Layla furrowed her eyebrows. "You know what, I'm going to do just that." With a spark of determination in her eye, she mached over to Cabin R:D, loudly banging on the door with her fist. Brandon ended up answering the door, being that Thunder was out exercising.

"What is it?" He asked her, clearly still mad at her.

She didn't answer and pushed him aside, entering the room. "Hey! You can't-" He tried to protest but she interrupted with a 'Quiet Sailor boy!'

Brandon immediately shut his mouth and widened his eyes. "Look, I. Am. Sorry!" She shouted. Layla calmed down after her outburst. "It's just...I'm an actress, and sometimes my uh, characters can get out of hand."

He closed his eyes and ran a hand through his thick black hair. Letting out a breath, he replied. "It's fine. I was totally immature, an act that's frowned upon in the Navy. We're not even together, so it shouldn't matter to me who you kiss, as one of your characters or not."

Layla's heart skipped a beat. She was glad he accepted her apology, and she couldn't help but catch that he said 'shouldn't matter' rather than 'doesn't matter'.

After a few quiet moments, Brandon thought to brighten the mood. "Sailor boy huh?" He started to snicker.

Layla laughed. "Yeah, sorry about that too. And it was the first possible insult I could come up with."

"You're on your way kid." He stated sarcastically, leading to more laughter from the both of them. "Come on, let's get out of this crappy cabin."

She smiled and nodded, following him out.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: FreakyFanGirl136: No, Candy isn't Vito's daughter. I don't even think personalities can have children (except if they're in control of the body of course). Candy is just Layla's slutty side. And as for Fiammetta, she's kind of like Manitoba, only she's basically the daring and risk-taking side of Layla. The name Fiammetta is actually Italian for 'little flame' ;) But aside from those things, I'm glad you're enjoying this story! :)**

**Thanks again for the reviews readers :D**

**Chapter 8**

The next night, Ryder voice sounded on all the speakers all over the camp. "Attention Campers! Dress in your bathing suits and meet me at the top of the cliff!"

Nervously they did as they asked and in 20 minutes the Raccoons and Newts were all there.

"Having a decent night?" Ryder asked mischievously. The response was the sound of several hands slapping their arms, legs, or any other part of the body that wasn't covered in an effort to kill the mosquitos.

"Does it look like it?" Brittany cried out. "It'll take months for my skin to be flawless again!" She slapped her arm. "Ow!"

"Glad you're enjoying the great outdoors guys!" Ryder continued as if everything was great. "Now, time for your challenge!"

"In a nod to season one's first challenge, you will all be diving off this cliff. But be warned, there are still deadly sharks in those waters, who haven't eaten for awhile. And by awhile, I mean a week. So they're pretty hungry! Anyway, once a contestant dives off, if they manage not to get eaten, which would be really boring, they have to find a ring with their team's color on it! Red for the Raccoons, and green for the Newts! You have 2 minutes to grab as many rings as you can! Oh, and you're limited to grabbing two rings per player! Although getting a second might be hard, considering those sharks are bound to come after you sooner or later! Any questions?"

"Yeah, why are we doing this in the dark?! We can barely see!" Raven shouted angrily.

"Don't worry, we have some lights in the water! You know, like in those expensive pools? Only they're a bit dim...ok, GO!"

Thunder was first in line. "A dive? Night or day, a dive is nothing for me! BOOM!" He jumped off doing an expert pose. His scream of fright was later heard and frantic swimming.

"I got one!...AAAHH!" He swam quickly to shore and jogged up the cliff.

Trixie was next. "Hm. If I can waterskii, then I can dive right?" She jumped off and screamed all the way down. A shark was there to greet her, as it smiled a wide open-toothed smile. "Uh..hi?" She asked nervously and waved her arm awkardly.

"AAHHH!" She dived underwater just as the shark came head-on at her, but since she dived quicker to avoid it, it slammed into another shark, dazing them both. Trixie cheered at shore, holding two rings proudly to her chest as she jogged back up the cliff.

Jack scanned his eyes over the dark water. He couldn't see any sharks because of the lack of light. "Just dive and get two rings. Simple." He rolled his eyes as he jumped.

Susan prayed silently that he wouldn't get hurt. A shout was heard soon after. Jack got chased by sharks, but managed to get two rings for his team. So the score was Raccoons-1 Newts-4

Lizzy was next. "HAHAHA! Sharks are nothing against me!" She leapt off the cliff laughing maniacally all the way down.

"Sometimes I wonder about that girl." Daniel sighed to himself with a small smile, before jumping off himself.

Lizzy punched the two sharks on their noses, making them swim away. She grabbed two rings and prepared to swim to shore, when the sharks came after Daniel.

"Nice sharks..." He gulped nervously and backed away.

"I'LL SAVE YOU DAN!" Lizzy yelled and swam quickly over to him, and gave the sharks another few punches.

This let him manage to grab two rings and they both swam to the beach. The Raccoons cheered at the sight. It was now Raccoons-5 Newts-4.

When they got back up (after Sunrise took the plunge) Thunder snickered. "You got saved by a girl dude."Daniel glared at him. "At least I don't scream like a girl." Thunder raised his fist but lowered it when Lizzy silently bared her teeth threateningly at him behind Daniel. Thunder gulped and turned back around, leaving Daniel pretty confused since he thought a fight was going to take place. When he looked behind him Lizzy just smiled innocently.

Sunrise managed to get two rings, by whispering to the two sharks that their mother didn't give them the love and care they deserved. Their crying was the perfect distraction for her to nab the rings. Normally she never talks, but she's an animal whisperer so she makes exceptions sometimes. The Newts were now leading by 1.

But the clock was ticking. There was only 1 minute left.

Up next was Layla. Only she was trembling. "So high...sharks.." She mumbled whilst staring down the cliff with wide eyes. Raven tapped her chin for a moment in thought, suddenly the light bulb went off. She walked over to the frightened teammate.

"Hmm...sure looks like a pretty _extreme_ dive there."

At that word Layla gasped and quickly had a more confident and crazy look on her face. "Diving is only slightly extreme for Fiammetta!" She backed up to get a running start. "EXTREME!" She screamed as she leapt off the cliff and dived perfectly into the waters.

The sharks came after her for only a few seconds before she managed to pick both of them up one at a time and fling them out of her way. Everyone looked on shocked. She grabbed two rings and ran her way back up the cliff.

Susan looked down uneasily. But she jumped nonetheless. Luckily she managed to get a ring without being eaten.

Now there was only 30 seconds left. In a desperate move, all the players scrambled off the cliff, each player trying to grab two rings to help their team win. All anyway except for Brittany, who claimed the water would make her skin get all wrinkly and that she couldn't afford to get her model body injured.

"And...time!" The host announced gleefully. "Let's count them up!" Everyone made their way to shore with the rings in their hands, while an intern carried the previously collected rings to Ryder in two baskets.

"Ok..let's see." Ryder paused after counting the red ones. "Raccoons...you have 30!" Said team cheered. "Newts..." They all waited with anticipation. "you have..32! The Newbie Newts win immunity!" The Newts cheered like maniacs.

"Rookie Raccoons! See you at the elimination ceremony!"

The teams walked back to their cabins to change out of their swimsuits. Fiammetta was walking next to Raven, telling her all the extreme stunts she should do. Brandon was walking not too far behind, when Raven got another idea. She stuck her foot out just as he was passing so he would trip and fall onto Fiammetta. To put it simply, it worked without him seeing who made him fall.

Fia gasped and turned back to Layla. "Huh?" She asked looking around, to see Brandon was on top of her. "I'm so sorry!" He quickly apologized as he helped her up. Raven grinned.

**~Confessional~**

**Raven: Hm..so when the word 'extreme' is spoken, Layla turns into Fiammetta, and when she is touched by Brandon, she goes back to Layla. I'm not sure what's going on, but I'm gonna find out. Is it all acting, or is it something more? If it's something more, then I'll try to help in any way that I can.**

**~End Confessional~**

...

*Casting votes on who to vote off*

**~Confessional~**

**Layla: Before I changed personalities, I saw Thunder about to punch Daniel. I don't want any fights on this team, so my vote goes to Thunder, I don't care if he's our strongest player.**

**Brandon: Thunder tried to pick a fight with Dan, but then again Brittany didn't do anything to try to help us win. She's useless, she'd be a disgrace to the Navy. My vote's on her.**

**Raven: Tough choice. Ms. Prissy...or Mr. Fighty Jockstrap...**

**Thunder: Daniel's getting on the Thunder's nerve...he's out!**

**Lizzy: Mwahahahahahaha!**

**Ace: Hmm...Useless Brittany or not team player Thunder...**

**Isaac: I may not be as smart as my Dad...but I know who needs to go!**

**Brittany: Hmm...that Layla chick's pretty weird, even weirder than Lizzy! I don't want to be on the same team as a crazy actress! First she goes, then Bear-hugger.**

**Daniel: Thunder wanted to hit me...but he didn't for whatever reason. Brittany didn't do anything to help us during the challenge...**

**~End Confessional~**

"Raccoons! Welcome to your first elimination ceremony! Well, might as well get on with it! The people who are safe are..."

"Raven!

Brandon!

Lizzy!

Ace!

Isaac!

Daniel!

Layla!"

They all captured their marshmallows happily. "Thunder! You're on the chopping block for almost hitting Daniel! Brittany, you didn't help your team AT. ALL!"

Thunder scowled while Brittany complained. "I'm the team's beauty! I couldn't afford to damage my skin any more than what it already was thanks to those damn mosquitos!"

The rest of them rolled their eyes.

Ryder smirked. "And the loser going home tonight is..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Brittany!"

Thunder let out a 'BOOM' as he caught his marshmallow. Brittany stood.

"You guys voted me out?! Psh, whatever! I don't need this stupid show! I got a modeling career ready! See ya losers!" She stomped to the dock and into the Boat of Losers, which promptly drove away.

"Well, there goes another one! Who will go next? Find out next time on Total. Drama. Next Generation!"

**Votes:**

**Layla: Thunder**

**Brandon: Brittany**

**Raven: Brittany**

**Thunder: Daniel**

**Lizzy: Thunder**

**Ace: Brittany**

**Isaac: Brittany**

**Brittany: Layla**

**Daniel: Brittany**

**Total:**

**Layla: 1 **

**Daniel: 1 **

**Thunder: 2 **

**Brittany: 5**

**Places: **

**18th- Vlad**

**17th- Peach**

**16th- Brittany**


End file.
